Lady's Knight Errant
Knights atop noble steeds, armoured in shining armor wielding a shield and one hand a lance in the other. No monster is safe, no beast can run and no fair lady in peril. The Lady’s Knight Errant are a group of adventure seeking and evil stomping brotherhood of knightly heroes and heroines. Bold and enthusiastic, sometimes to the point of recklessness, the Knights Errant travel across the lands in search of beasts to slay, adventure to be had and maiden to be saved. Not all are gallant knights atop steeds of gleaming armor. One must prove one’s self to the brotherhood and to the Lady of Virtue herself through chivalrous actions and lead a virtuous lifestyle. Inside the Knights Errant There is no mortal leader among the Knights Errant, but only the lady herself. The Lady of Virtue of the Silver Lake began the Knights Errant by summoning a call to arms to all valiant knights and brave fighters to push back the darkness in the night. She holds a council of 12 old and worthy knights by her side that have had the boon of sipping from the Silver Grail. They are known as the Grail Knights In Whitehall Castle is where the Knights Errant retreats to for respite. Here members may find lodging and safe haven from the darkness that lurks beyond its walls. Its halls never empty and one can always find comfort among the brotherhood. A chapel with the ceremonious pond to the Lady lies in the centre of the Castle, always beautifully lit and bright. Goals of the Knights Errant The first and utmost goal of the Knights Errant is the safety and security of Bordeaux. They do this by not waiting for news of approaching danger, but actively seek it out, not allowing it the opportunity of plaguing beautiful Bordeaux. Since the war with Sanctus began, many of the Knights Errant have taken it upon themselves to join the front line. Sanctus also defiles the name of the Lady and must be punished for such an insult, but they can’t leave their lands empty to be taken by beasts, so some stay to keep watch and drive their lances through such beasts. The Lady's Five Virtues Valour '"''One does not flee from danger. Courage can overcome all crises.”' Valour does not make one good, yet how many a good man has one met in their life’s journeys who were cowards? Those who possess valour do not hesitate to stand against the majority or dangers that may come, no matter the consequences '''Honour '“Respect self, family and neighbour. Morality is ethical.” ''Honour cannot be purchased. Honour also cannot be sold, for its value is greater than all the treasure in the world. Yet one can lose it, and whoever does so shall have sullied his name for all eternity. A truly honourable man always stands behind his actions, faces every challenge and refuses to lie. '''Compassion '“The love a heart can provide is divine.” ''There are many traits that bear witness to a man’s true nature. Compassion is what separates men from beasts. Whoever feels sympathy for his fellow man will never turn a blind eye to misfortune. He will always stand in defence of the wronged. '''Generosity '“Always worse off someone else is. The customs of hospitality are sacred.” ''No man can be called good who does not share his prosperity with others. Generosity is required for dignity in life and peace in death. '' '' '''Wisdom '“The greatest lessons are not in books, but from others and your failures.” ''Wisdom is a virtue which one should strive to cultivate throughout one’s life, for it is impossible to be so wise one cannot become even wiser. The wise know this…As we journey through life, we should seek to make wise choices. Remember, wise choices are not those which make our lives easier or simpler. Often, they make them more complicated. But always, they make us better. Joining the Knights Errant Not many in the Knights Errant are actually knights or start out that way. Many in fact are common folk who have taken it upon themselves to serve a purpose greater than their own. Many noble children from grand families also join to bring honor to their family. Often one would start as from the bottom and over time gain the attention of the Grail Knights and Lady. '''Man-At-Arms' Men-at-Arms are the bulk of the Knights Errant and the regular peasant like infantry of Bordeaux’s military. These are aspiring common folk who wish one day to reach knighthood. Errant Pilgrim (Renown 5 or higher) A Pilgrim has shown their worth in battle against beasts and devotion to the Lady. They bear the standard of the Knights errant wherever they go, reminding the people that the knighthood created by the Lady protects them. ' ' Squire ' ''(Renown 10 or higher, 6th level or higher) The time has come to complete the journey to chivalry. A knight has taken a keen liking to an individual and will take them as their squire. The squire learns from the knight and studies the virtues of the Lady with absolute dedication. '''Knight (Renown 20 or higher, 9th level or higher) '' The charismatic faces of the brotherhood, knights are honoured, tested and devoted warriors against the darkness and have earned their armour. '''Knight of the Realm' (Renown 30 or higher, 13th level or higher)' ' A noble in all sense of the word. Knights of the Realm are adopted into noble families and given a noble title. A Knight of the Realm has gone through many adventures and slew many beasts. Their utmost responsibility, to serve their people like their people serves their lord and lady. Pegasus Knight (Renown 45 or higher, 15th level or higher)' ' Rich and truly virtuous, Pegasus Knights are among the elite guards to noble houses and battle only the most dangerous of foes. A mighty steed for a mighty warrior, the bond between rider and mount is unmatched. Royal Hippogryph Knight (Renown 60 or higher, 17th level or higher)' ' The Royal Hippogryph Knights have tamed their noble steeds and are among the Duchess’s royal guard. At her beck and call, it is truly a great honor to serve the Lady and her chosen. Lords and ladies of lands, these knights are prompted with leading nothing but a virtuous life and serve their people. Grail Knight The elders and chosen of the brotherhood. The Grail Knights hold council among the round table with the Lady of Virtue herself in their presence. Only 12 knights ever allowed sitting around the table. This position shows absolute purity and chivalry in one’s soul and will surely be rewarded in the afterlife when the Lady calls for their time. Figures of Interest There have been many great knights of the brotherhood throughout the ages. Their names go beyond the brotherhood even, to far off realms where their names still echo and demand respect. The following are a collection of some of the greatest of the brotherhood, past and present. 'Arthur, the Green Knight ' Probably the most famous knight to ever have graced Bordeaux. The legend of Arthur is almost one of mythological proportions. The tale tells of Arthur being the first knight to truly be graced and blessed by the Lady in physical form, becoming the first of the Grail Knights. Said to have slain a true higher vampire during the Night of the Long Fangs, turning the tide and going on to slay many a foes years after. Legends tell of his ascendance to eternal servitude by the Lady’s side. Appearing and acting only in times of the greatest need for Bordeaux. 'Lady Oriana, the Silver Maiden ' Lady Oriana was a true hero to the brotherhood and all of Bordeaux. The Grail Heist was the most famous and detrimental theft in all of Bordeaux history, where the Silver Grail blessed by the Lady herself was stolen. Lady Oriana, a young but gifted knight set it as her personal life’s mission to retrieve what was stolen. And through many years of gathering allies and making enemies, she retrieved the Silver Grail and was given the opportunity to sip from it, but refused, as the feat itself of returning it to its rightful place was more than a suitable reward for her. 'Sir Martin of Manticora ' The vanquisher of Mallacis the Arch Manticore. The Arch Manticore was a beast of such power and strength it was said to even rival a full grown dragon. It plagued northern Bordeaux for nearly a decade, many knights falling to her razor like claws. Sir Martin however, coming from nothing as a boy, grew into a fine knight. He rose to the station of a Royal Hippogryph Knight, combating Mallacis in both land and sky. Sir Martin eventually bested the beast and thrusted his lance through its chest. Sir Martin left a legacy behind of true skill and valour. 'Ambrose, the White Duke of Orleans ' The only member of the brotherhood to rule as the Grand Duke for a time. His titles are many, “The Lionheart”, “Warrior Duke of Bordeaux”, “Bane of Evil”. But the one that stuck the most was “The White Duke”. Said to have charged into battle wearing pure silver and ivory armor that would glow with such intense light, that it would burn the eyes of his enemies to ash. His bravery and courage was legendary, a true example for other knights to aspire to. 'Sir Lancelot, the Black Knight ' Famed for wearing a suit of jet black and dark purple armor atop of a mighty black steed. Wielder of the legendary Aerondight blade and slayer of many chromatic dragons. Sir Lancelot is the example for all young knights to aspire to, for his virtues of Compassion and Honour were unmatched by any other of his time. One of the very few non Grail Knights to sip from the Silver Grail. 'Lord Soth, Knight of the Black Rose ' Once a proud and accomplished knight of the brotherhood, but now a fallen warrior. Caught up in a forbidden love, tragedy, vengeance and betrayal plot, Lord Lorain Soth became a monster to be feared. Murdering his own wife and child, setting fire to his keep and surrounding lands, many believed Lord Soth to have been incinerated in the fire that he let loose through his lands. Yet he found no rest in death, becoming a death knight. Never seen or heard, but his wickedness in undeath seeps through the realm. 'Dame Rosaline, the Dragon Knight ' The golden beauty of the south, her golden hair and armor shone like the most polished and finely cut of jewellery. Her mount, a golden dragon known as Villentretenmerth, the Bright Star. Together the two of them kept Bordeaux safe and even ventured far beyond Bordeaux into other realms and spread the gospel of the Lady, representing her will beyond the Realm of the Horse Lords. Since Dame Rosaline’s death, Villentretenmerth went into a depression and hide herself from the world. Perhaps she will one day grace the realms with her presence once more. 'Lord Dorian, the Unicorn Knight ' Unicorns are some of the most pure hearted and good creatures that reside within our world. They accept only virgin maidens as their riders, defending them fiercely and to the death. Lord Dorian however was so pure of heart and a mighty embodiment of the Virtues that a unicorn accepted him as its rider, creating a unique and mythical bond that will go down as a true feat worthy of the Lady’s grace and blessing.